Once Upon A Time
by Ijiini
Summary: Un élève règne en maître sur Poudlard. En effet Denis Crivey s'est découvert un talent de dealeur de drogue et tous les habitants du château se retrouvent sens dessus-dessous. (Réponse au Prompt de Jelyel).
**Once Upon A Time...**

 **Disclaimer :** _T_ _out appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire !  
_

 **Auteur :** _Ijiini_

 **Bêta :** _Kitty Madness (ma déesse de la correction à moi que j'aime)  
_

 **Pairing :** _Mini Drarry en fond (trèèèèèès au fond)_ _  
_

 **Rating :** _K+ **  
**_

 **Résumé :** Un élève règne en maître sur Poudlard. En effet Denis Crivey s'est découvert un talent de dealeur de drogue et tous les habitants du château se retrouvent sens dessus-dessous.

 **Note :  
**

 _Ce texte est en réponse au prompt proposé par Jelyel (...saloperie, ch'taime)_

 _dans le cadre des Prompts de Poudlard (aller voir leurs page F.B ! C'est ça "Le Bien" !)  
_

 **Contexte :** _Dennis Crivey est devenu un vrai petit délinquant : IL DEALE DES CHAMPIS HALLUCINOGENES en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! La nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre, tout le monde veut essayer cet incroyable produit Moldu. Et... voilà comment Poudlard se retrouve plongé dans un chaos total d'hallucinations, de conversations sans queues-ni-têtes ou hautement philosophiques, d'actions qui n'ont pas de sens._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _...et bon courage...  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre Unique _  
_**

Il était une fois quelque part au fin fond de l'Ecosse, des enfants, qui vivaient dans un magnifique château nommé Poudlard.

Poudlard, aaaaaah, Poudlard ! L'école des sorciers en Angleterre, endroit où toute personne avec une âme et un semblant d'esprit, rêve d'aller. Mais ne parlons plus de cela, je vais donc vous raconter comment Dennis Crivey est devenu le Grand-Manitou-Suprème-Des-Ecoliers ou le GMSDE.

C'était un jour noir... Non, en fait c'était un jour tout ce qui y a de plus normal, mais je voulais ajouter un effet dramatique.

Dennis Crevey marchait comme tous les jours en direction de son cours d'histoire de la magie, les mains dans les poches. Il sourit narquoisement en sentant sous ses doigts des petits sachets. Oui, son plan maléfique était parfait. Dennis était un gentil garçon qui voulait juste pouvoir se payer des choses, après tout ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent alors il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour pouvoir se faire plaisir. Je pourrais même vous dire que ce genre de débrouillardise est très propagée dans la famille, par exemple, Colin, le grand frère de notre petit héro, avait monté à lui seul un buisness de photo compromettante. Dennis quant à lui avait eu une idée de génie, un jour pendant les vacances, alors qu'il regardait la télévision. Il entendit alors une chanson qui lui fit poser son premier pas dans le monde merveilleux des dealers de Champi !

C'est ainsi qu'après des recherches intensives à la bibliothèque de son école puis dans la forêt interdite, son trafic était enfin prêt !

Il entra calmement dans sa salle de classe et se mit à sa place. Le professeur Binns commença son cours dans la même atmosphère que d'habitude, c'est-à dire, lui qui parlait et les élèves qui dormaient. Dennis regarda son voisin de table et se pencha vers lui :

\- Hey, Mathis tu veux du matos ? Chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du matos, c'est une façon moldu de demander si tu veux de la drogue !

\- C'est quoi de la drogue ? Demanda t-il d'un air perplexe

\- C'est un produit scientifique, ça te fait voir, et à toi seul, un monde merveilleux !

\- Ca m'a l'air amusant... Mais quelle genre de monde ?

\- Aaaah, ça mon petit Mathis c'est à toi de me le dire, dit le dealer débutant en lui tendant le petit sachet.

Et c'est ainsi que Dennis fit son premier vrai deal. La nouvelle se répendit comme une trainée de poudre et pratiquement tous les élèves voulurent essayer le fameux "matos". Le cours d'histoire de la magie eu d'un coup beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves, mais bien sûr, il y a des conséquences quand on prend des produits illicites venant de pays exotiques. Comme Hermione qui, couchée sur le côté et une main soutenant sa tête, dans le couloir du troisième étage, qui draguait de manière éhontée un sol qui ne lui avait rien demandé :

\- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?...Oh? Et c'est intéressant ? Huuum... je vois... Et c'est pas trop dur de se faire marcher dessus toute la journée ?... Ah oui, ton travail... Non, mais tu vois je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dis rien, c'est vrai quoi, avec un revêtement comme le tient, tu pourrais être ce que tu veux... Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard susurra t-elle en glissant un doigt langoureux sur le carrelage.

Ou alors comme Ron et Neville qui se lançaient dans des débats...comment dire... douteux !

\- Non, Neville ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, pourquoi le concombre serait mieux que la courgette ! Tu n'as aucun argument valable !

\- Ah ouais ? Rétorqua Neville en fronçant les sourcils, Et le goût, hein ? Tu en fais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer, tu le sais pourtant que le concombre a un goût de nuage ! Je ne te comprends plus Ron... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer... Termina t-il d'un air blessé et les larmes aux yeux.

Ron soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Je veux bien t'accorder ça. Mais tu dois reconnaitre que la courgette reste 10 fois plus majestueuse que le concombre. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

\- D'accord, je veux bien. Mais seulement pour toi ! Dit-il en souriant timidement.

Mais il y avait évidemment d'autres élèves qui eux réagissaient parfaitement bien aux effets de la drogue, comme par exemple ces deux jeunes gens assis dos à dos dans leur salle commune de Serdaigle

\- Tu vois, Rémi, le monde c'est juste une grosse boule d'energie et nous, humains, nous volons cette énergie à la terre.

\- Ouais mec, j'vois carrément ce que tu veux dire... répondit Rémi en luttant contre le sommeil.

\- Et franchement, ça, c'est moche tu vois ! La Terre elle devrait trop pas accepter ça quoi..

\- Ouais mec, j'vois carrément...

\- En tout cas moi, tu vois, à sa place j'accepterais, mais trop paaaaaaas.

\- Ouais mec, j'vois... marmonna t-il en s'abandonnant à ce sommeil si tentateur.

\- Et puis aussi... Hé, hé, hé, Remi ?

\- ...zzzzZZzZZz..

\- Héééé, meeeeeec !

\- ...Hein ? Quoi ? Ah... Ouais mec c'trop vrai ce que tu dis...

En y réflechissant... Non peut-être pas eux, l'intelligence de leurs discussions risque de faire baisser le QI de tout Poudlard !

Dans une salle abandonnée non loin de là, Luna, assise sur une table fixait un angle de la pièce, les sourcils froncés et le visage emplit d'une grande concentration quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Loufoca ? Dit une voix surprise, Loufoca ? OooohooooO Louuufooooocaaaaa ? Persista la voix quand elle ne remarqua aucune réaction de la jeune fille.

Luna finit par quitter des yeux le mur qu'elle regardait depuis déja un bon moment :

\- Qu'y a t-il Parkinson ?

\- A ton avis l'allumée ! Tu fait quoi ici ?

\- Enfin, c'est évident... J'essaye de voir... mais je n'y arrive pas. Renseigna t-elle avec une note de tristesse.

\- Voir ? Mais voir quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Ce que les autres arrivent à voir !

\- ... Tu sais Loufoca, habituellement je ne te comprends pas. Mais là je ne te comprends VRAIMENT pas ! Explique clairement !

\- Dennis, il a un truc moldu qui permet de voir des choses... mais je ne sais pas quoi, alors je suis allée le voir et je lui en ai acheté... Mais moi je ne vois rien.

Le joli visage de Luna se crispa sous la déception que cela engendrait chez elle.

\- Tu veux dire que ça tu as prit sa drogue et que tu ne vois rien ?

\- Rien du tout... Je vois tout ce que je vois d'habitude : les mêmes couleurs autours des autres personnes, les mêmes Joncheruines comme ceux qui volent autour de ta tête, les mêmes Nargoles qui volent mes chaussures... Mais non rien de ce que les autres peuvent voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Je vois... C'est en effet un très gros problème, lui répondit Pansy d'une voix songeuse.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis ? Crois-tu que les Ronflaks Cornus soient dans le coup ?

\- Ouiiiii, Lovegood, ouiii bien sûr que c'est un coup des Ronflaks Cornus ! Tu sais bien que c'est toujours de leur faute, enfin voyooooons.

Pansy recula de quelque pas en direction de la porte

\- Je m'en doutais... Mais malheuresement on ne peut pas les en empêcher, il sont beaucoup trop rapides.

\- Ah, oui efffectivement c'est un gros problème que tu as là. Je ne peux pas t'aider, et j'en serais presque désolée, mais j'ai un truc à faire qui nécessite ma présence dans l'aile nord.

\- L'aile Nord ? Ce n'est pas à l'opposé de là où on est ?

\- Si ! Exactement ! C'est pour ça que je dois m'en aller maintenant !

Sur ces mots la jeune Serpentard ouvrit la porte et couru dans le couloirs le plus vite possible loin de cette Serdaigle vraiment trop bizarre ! Comment pouvai-t-on prendre des drogues et ne rien ressentir du tout !?

Après le depart quelque peu précipité de Pansy, Luna se reconcentra sur le fameux mur d'avant cette interruption. Foi de Luna Lovegood, Ronflaks Cornus ou pas Ronflaks Cornus, elle finirait par voir la même chose que les autres !

Dans un coin de l'école Harry et Draco entamaient eux aussi une dispute particulière :

\- Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda Draco d'un air perplexe.

\- Wahouuu, Draco... Tu brilles.

\- Ben évidemment un Malfoy brille toujo... Attend, comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Ben...héhé... par ton prénom héhé.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom toi ?

\- Je vois ton aura Drago, elle est tellement belle, je voudrais juste la toucher !

\- Enlève ta main de là Potter ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

\- Mais... mais...mais... Pourquoi, je peux pas la toucheeeeeer...

\- Voyons Potter, un peu de tenue... Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai juste pris la drogue de Dennis et maintenant je me sens biiiiiiien... Je vois touuuuut, et tout est tellement parfait ! Tu veux essayer ?

\- Enfin tu me connais, je ne touche à aucune saleté venant du côté moldu !

\- Alors Draaaago, tu me laisses toucher ton aura...?

\- Euuuuh... Potty ? Ca c'est PAS mon aura.

\- Aaaaaah ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Mmhpff..

Oulalalaaa... Éloignons nous mes amis ! Ceci n'est vraiment pas pour les jeunes âmes !

\- VA T'EN ! DÉMON DE SATAN !

Des hurlements faisaient trembler les murs, dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle un élève se défendait contre un ennemi redoutable :

\- AU SECOUR, VENEZ M'AIDER

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Cédric ?

\- HANNAH AIDE MOI, REGARDE CE TRUC VEUX MA MORT ! beugla t-il en pointant du doigt la satanique créature.

\- Tu parles du hibou ? Demanda t-elle gentillement.

\- C'est ce qu'il veux te faire croire... Mais moi je sais ! J'ai tout compris ! JE SAIS QU'IL COMPLOTE POUR M'ASSASSINER !

\- Le hibou ? Reprit-elle avec un air confu

\- OUI !

\- Celui qui mange ?

\- OUI !

\- Et qui n'a pas bougé du perchoir ?

\- OUI CELUI LA MÊME ! Regarde le avec ses yeux vicieux ! Il a essayé de m'avoir ! Mais moi je sais, je connais tout de son plan !

\- D'aaaaacord Cédric... Je vais aller dans ma chambre hein ? Pour tu sais... Chercher de quoi combattre ce "démon" !

\- Non ! Je peux le faire Hannah.

Il sortit sa baguette prêt à combattre :

\- Attends Cédric, tu ne vas quand même pas...

\- RICTUSEMPRA

Mais le hibou esquiva d'un léger bon le sort avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre a tire d'ailes. Malheureusement l'élève derrière n'eu pas autant de chance et se le prit de plein fouet. Hannah sortit à son tour sa baguette et jeta à Cédric un sort de sommeil !

Ils sont quand même violents ces Poufsouffles, mine de rien mine de crayon. Quand je pense que Voldemort a échoué dans sa campagne, alors que des petits champignons hallucinogènes, ont fait de Dennis Crivey le maître de Poudlard en seulement quelques semaines.

Assis sur son trône au millieu de la grande salle, Dennis regardait son oeuvre d'un air satisfait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais finalement il en était très content ! Etre le patron de cette école avait quelque chose de très jouissif. Tout les élèves et les professeurs étaient maintenant en son pouvoir, il se leva doucement et marcha en virvoletant entre les corps prit de délires hallucinogènes en murmurant les paroles de la chanson qui l'avait mener vers la gloire.

 _Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi !_

 _Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi !_

 _C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie_

 _Qui joue avec les âmes_

 _Et ouvre les volets de la perception..._

 _Fin !_

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez survécu !_

 _Surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis. Toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre !_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Ijiini._


End file.
